This invention relates to hot tubs and spas and hot tub and spa covers. The term hot tub and spa are interchangeable and the use of the term spa is intended to refer to both spas and hot tubs. Hot tubs and spas are generally installed out-of-doors. All spas are constructed in a geometric form or shape. Spa covers are generally upholstered with a flimsy vinyl cover. The spa cover vinyl upholstering is exposed to the deteriorating effects of climatic elements, and they become worn and unsightly. The spa cover protector is made of durable, light-weight material in various decorative colors and geometric shapes consisting of round, rectangle, octagon, and square cuts to fit any spa cover. The spa cover protector protects the spa cover from the deteriorating effects of the outdoor climatic weather conditions.